Přeřeknutí
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Snape svému milenci nechtěně prozradí své nejtajnější přání.


**Originál: **Slip of the Tongue

**Odkaz:** castleskeep7.n7et/SlipoftheTongue.h7tm (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Seeker

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** pár sprostých slov, humor

* * *

**PŘEŘEKNUTÍ**

Do začátku školního roku zbývaly dva dny a Severus Snape měl sto chutí uřknout nového učitele Obrany až někam na severní pól.

"Jak se mám soustředit na přípravu osnov pro tupé, líné žáky, když nedbalý učitelský sbor se neřídí ani pudem sebezáchovy, Smrtijedi si ke mně chodí jak se jim zachce, ten zatracený hlupák bez špetky inteligence dělá víc škody než užitku a jediné, co jste schopný mi nabídnout, je – "

"Želíčko?" doplnil Brumbál.

Kdyby Snape patřil mezi hysterky, jeho křik by se už nesl Bradavickými chodbami až do sklepení. Takto se pouze narovnal na židli jako by měl v zadku vražené pometlo a ředitele propaloval takovým pohledem, až bylo divu, že se jeho bílý plnovous nevznítil.

"Sušenku? Mám tady vynikající čokoládové, s kousky oříšků," vnucoval se Brumbál.

Snape se na něj nakonec neobořil, ani nezavrčel, ale bylo to jen tak tak. Ovládl se POUZE proto, že měl takový nepříjemný pocit jako by Albus věděl docela přesně, co dělá, a užíval si každou vteřinu kdy Snapea vytáčí k nepříčetnosti.

Tu radost mu neudělá.

Místo toho opatrně odložil křehký porcelánový šálek, z nějž neubyla ani kapka vřelého čaje, na příslušný křehký porcelánový talířek, založil si ruce na prsou, ani se nesnažil maskovat své rozhořčení, ohrnul nos a svrchu se na Brumbála podíval.

Pozoruhodný výkon, uvážíme-li proporce jeho nosu a fakt, že Albus byl nejen o pár palců vyšší než Snape, ale také seděl na vyvýšeném křesle na stupínku za mohutným psacím stolem. Snapeovi se podařilo dívat se svrchu a přes nos do tváře více než stopu nad ním. Jeho nos vyzývavě trčel do vzduchu a z lesklých černých očí sršely zlobné blesky.

Brumbál si povzdechl. "Nemohl jsem vám to místo nabídnout, Severusi," zahučel, a pospíšil si, než Snape stihne vyzvídat proč. "Bylo by podezřelé, kdybych vám tak nápadně vycházel vstříc. Musíte zůstat v ústraní, abyste nám i nadále mohl být tak mimořádně užitečný."

Snape něco zabručel. Brumbálův úsměv se změnil ze zamyšleného v povzbudivý. Snape vypíchl nos ještě výš a zostřil svůj ostrý pohled.

"Je pravda, že Zlatoslav není největším odborníkem na Černou magii – "

"Nebo cokoliv jiného, vyjma samochvály a ustavičného fintění," přispěl Snape.

Brumbál ho ignoroval. Jako obvykle. "- ale spolehlivě odvede pozornost od zbytku profesorského sboru -"

"Třeba i násilím, když to bude nutné," skočil mu do řeči Snape. Vysloužil si tím napůl káravý, napůl pobavený pohled.

"- což nám právě vyhovuje. VÁM to vyhovuje."

Budiž. Co říká starý pán dávalo smysl. Přesto... "Je neschopný. Nebezpečný. Neuvěřitelně tupý." Snape se natáhnul pro svůj šálek a usrknul trochu čaje.

"Ale docela roztomilý, nemyslíte?"

Na Brumbálův stůl se snesla jemná sprška čaje. Snape na ředitele zíral s výrazem nejvyššího zděšení, zatímco Brumbál si vysušil poprskaný plnovous ubrouskem a vlídně se usmál.

"Dohlédnete na něj, že ano, Severusi?"

Nebyla to otázka.

Snape dostal své rozkazy a udělal to, co dělal vždycky. Kousnul se do jazyka, odmítl takové kvantum sladkostí, že by spolehlivě přivodilo diabetické kóma, a dramaticky odkráčel do sklepení. Tohle bude dlouhý rok.

Velmi dlouhý rok.

oOoOoOo

Zlatoslav Lockhart prozkoumal své teritorium a usmál se. Krásně. Svět byl úplně v pořádku. Jeho fotografie se v Týdeníku čarodějek i v Denním věštci objevovaly zcela pravidelně. Podařilo se mu získat několik obrázků s tím nesnesitelně ostýchavým Slavným Harry Potterem, a na všech toho malého otrapu úplně zastínil. V žádné z jeho hodin dosud nezemřel jediný student. A navíc, Měl Obdivovatele.

Fakt, že Tímto Ctitelem byl Severus Snape, v každém směru jeho dokonalý opak, byl sladkou polevou na jeho vlastním, soukromém dortu. On, Zlatoslav Zářící, jiskřil světlem od zlatých loken přes perfektní chrup a flitry posetý hábit až k naleštěným špičkám bot. Zatímco Snape s dramaticky vlajícím pláštěm, víc havran než člověk, Snape, ten z každé místnosti vysál veškeré světlo – o kyslíku ani nemluvě – stačilo jen, aby prošel kolem. A co teprve když vstoupil. Útočil, číhal v chodbách, vrhal temné pohledy temných očí přes temnou clonu temných vlasů a temně se mračil. A nebyl vůbec fotogenický.

Plus, byl ďábelsky sexy.

Pro Zlatoslava Lockharta dokonalý milenec. Všechna ta soustředěná energie, ten smysl pro drama, ten NOS – který toho TOLIK sliboval – a nikdy nemluvil bez úšklebku, nikdy se nenechal fotografovat, nikdy by se nepokoušel získat místo v záři reflektorů, které právem vždy mířily na Zlatoslava Nádherného.

Navíc, byl neuvěřitelně lákavý.

Mohl být jízlivý – a byl, v jednom kuse – ale pokud si člověk nevšímal jeho sarkastických komentářů – a Zlatoslav nikdy nevěnoval pozornost tomu, co Snape ŘÍKÁ, už proto, že většině z toho nerozumněl – jeho hlas byl vtělený sex. Přidejte k tomu celkový dojem kouřící sopky připravené vybuchnout, ruce, které vypadaly že by dokázaly přivést člověka k extázi se stejnou lehkostí a jistotou jako kuchaly mloky, a zadek, na který můžete hodit svrček, a on se vám odrazí až ke stropu... ehm, dost řečí.

Nastal čas, aby Zlatoslav dal Svému Obdivovateli najevo, že Je Dosažitelný.

oOoOoOo

_Bylo dost zlé toho tupohlavce hlídat_, vrčel si v duchu Snape, _ale teď, když mi to oplácí, to už je opravdu neúnosné. _Ten zatracený idiot si zvyknul nakrucovat se kdykoliv se Snape k němu přiblížil na doplivnutí, a ach, to pokušení bylo téměř nesnesitelné.

Plivnout, nebo Lockharta praštit nějakým velikým, těžkým tupým předmětem, nejlépe s hřebíky na konci. Špicemi napřed.

To by však nepochybně zmařilo jeho úsilí zůstat neviditelným, takže Snape zatínal zuby až hrozilo, že by to jeho čelisti nemusely vydržet, a snažil se nesvíjet se příliš viditelně, když se Lockhart začal... nuže, zdálo se, jako by se o něj začal ucházet.

Tím nejvíce pasivně-agresivním stylem dvoření, jaký kdy Snape musel ke své nelibosti snášet.

Sex pro Snapea vždycky býval přímočarý, ač vzácný. S Luciusem to bylo jen párkrát, s dlouhými přestávkami – obzvláště od chvíle, co Narcissa pojala podezření – a každopádně nikdy žádné výstřednosti. Lucius prostě přišel, řekl "Jdem si zašukat," tak šli. Nebo "ohni se," se stejným výsledkem.

S Remusem to bývalo v určitých fázích měsíce vždycky spíš o vytí a skučení, tedy dokud Snape nepřišel na to, z čeho přesně to vytí pochází, a proč byl Remus vždycky tak pekelně zatížený na orál. Po tom incidentu v chýši se Lupin ke Snapeovým soukromým partiím už nikdy nepřiblížil.

Věčná škoda, vážně. Kouřit uměl jak málokdo.

Ten jediný pokus s Jamesem skončil tak katastrofálně, že se jeden na druhého nemohli několik dní ani podívat a o dva týdny později Potter začal chodit s Lily. Bylo to ponižující pomyšlení, že ho Snape tak vyplašil, až se radši dal na holky.

Na Voldemorta by raději ani nemyslel. Sex s Pánem zla se výrazně podobal zmlácení obludně přerostlým, hnijícím pískomilem s neuvěřitelně páchnoucím dechem. Naštěstí od dob, co ztratil svou hmotnou podstatu, se Snapeovi už moc nevěnoval. Měl blíže po ruce jiný objekt. Pettigrew dostal, co si za své řiťolezectví právem zasloužil, ta malá krysa. Každopádně, když byl o něj zájem, nemohl nepochopit. "Sssssnape! Klekni sssssiiii!" neponechávalo příliš prostoru pro interpretaci.

Tudíž Lockhartovo chování ho mátlo, a když o něm moc dlouho přemýšlel, zanechávalo to ve Snapeově mozku nepříjemnou pachuť. A nemohl se mu vyhnout. Ten slabomyslný mizera se jednou rozhodl, že ho chce, a Brumbálův přímý rozkaz nutil ubohého Snapea nevzdalovat se z jeho dosahu, takže neexistoval způsob, jak uniknout.

U oběda ho Lockhart vždycky utlačoval u stolu, s tím svým zářivým hábitem a zářivým chrupem a pronikavým hlasem. Tato kombinace dokázala Snapeovi způsobit migrénu dřív, než zvládl pozřít minimální množství potravy nutné k přežití a prchnout.

Po vyučování Snape v salonku učitelského sboru obsadil křeslo u krbu a výhružně cenil zuby na každého, kdo by se odvážil přiblížit. A Lockhart se klidně odvážil, bez ohledu na reálné nebezpečí. Jednou nebo dvakrát – no dobrá, pokaždé – Snape zadoufal, že Lockhart u ohniště rozvlní svůl plášť příliš energicky a chytne plamenem. Měl pro ten případ dokonce v pohotovosti jisté benzínové zaklínadlo. Ale Merlin ochraňuje hlupáky a děti, takže Snapeovi studenti i Snapeův pronásledovatel byli docela dobře chránění.

Nakonec už se to skutečně nedalo snést. Poslední kapka kápla v čase večeře jednoho pátečního odpoledne, kdy se Lockhart naklonil tak hluboko do Snapeova osobního prostoru, že už by Snapeovi klidně mohl sedět na klíně, a Snape si náhodou všiml, že Harry Potter se uculuje.

Tehdy pohár přetekl.

Snapeova nevalná zásoba trpělivosti právě došla, byl s rozumem v koncích, povolil zaťatou čelist alespoň natolik, aby mohl vydat zvuk, a ze vzdálenosti asi dvou palců zasyčel Lockhartovi do ucha: "Kousni mě!" [PP: _bite me - to je doslovný překlad, česky by se řeklo např. „polib si", ale to by jaksi nedávalo smysl v dalším ději... :))_]

Pak vstal, dost razantně, aby to Lockharta odhodilo zpátky na jeho vlastní židli a ... odebral se, ano, odebral se, rozhodně neprchal, to ne ... jen... utekl z jídelny do svého bezpečného, důvěryhodného, opuštěného sklepení.

Kdyby se Snape na útěku otočil, spatřil by výjev, který by zasel strach i do toho nejodvážnějšího, případně nejtemnějšího srdce. Zlatoslav Lockhart se za ním po jeho závěrečném prohlášení díval se směsicí obdivu, vypočítavosti a nefalšovaného chtíče jasně vepsanou ve tváři.

Přirozeně, Zlatoslav Geniální si situaci vysvětlil tak, že jeho vybroušená technika svádění pobláznila Jeho Drahého Ctitele natolik, že ani nedokázal nenápadně počkat a hned běžel všechno připravit pro svého Milovaného. Lockhart si olíznul rty, podepřel si bradu rukou a přemítal, co všechno mu jeho Drahoušek prozradil těmi dvěma strohými slůvky.

Takže, Severus se rád nechá kousat. Nádhera. Lockhartův úsměv se víc než trochu zkřivil. Dokonalé. Zlatoslav rád kouše.

Dával si na čas, rozplánoval si v duchu celý večer, beze spěchu dojedl svou večeři a než se odešel upravit, našel si i chvilku aby se vyfotil s několika studenty. Ve svých komnatách otevřel truhlu. Původně se obával, že její obsah dlouho nepřijde ke slovu, neboť od Severuse takový elán neočekával. Uvážlivě se probíral svým rozsáhlým arsenálem a několik kousků si odložil stranou. Pak některé z nich vrátil do krabice a vytáhl další. Pak si to zas rozmyslel a vybral úplně jiné. Nakonec, když byl se svým výběrem spokojený, všechno zabalil do několika dlouhých hedvábných šátků, popadl svou hůlku, zbytečným pohledem do zrcadla se přesvědčil zda vypadá skutečně dokonale – vypadal – a pak se vydal na dlouhou cestu do sklepení, kde Jeho Drahoušek čeká, až ho kousne.

oOoOoOo

V bezpečí. Konečně. Dolehl na něj pocit naprostého vyčerpání, ale Snape jej ignoroval. Věděl, že je to spíš psychická než fyzická záležitost a on byl dávno zvyklý poručit svému mozku i svému tělu. Zůstal stát uprostřed pokoje a zavřel oči. Měl několik možností. Mohl se věnovat pokusům, které měl rozdělané v laboratoři. Mohl vytvořit pár testů, kterými by zaskočil nic netušící studenty hned na první hodině. Mohl by si konečně přečíst něco v odborných časopisech, v poslední době to zanedbával, jelikož se musel potýkat se slabomyslnými kolegy a tupohlavými instruktory OpČM, kteří nerozuměli ani Obraně, ani učitelské práci... mohl chlastat dokud se mu nezatmí před očima a zhroutit se do postele.

Poslední možnost zněla nejlíp.

Právě mířil pro láhev vína, když se rozletěly dveře a práskly o zeď. Otočil se na podpatku, hůlku v pohotovosti, a vzápětí ho zmrazil nečekaný pohled na Zlatoslava Lockharta v celé jeho oslnivé kráse. Napomádovaného, vykartáčovaného a lesklého od hlavy až k patě.

Snape málem oslepnul ze všeho toho světla, které mu do očí vrhly stovky flitrů, a ještě pořádně neviděl, když Lockhart... po něm skočil.

Bylo to tak dávno, co se na něj naposled někdo vrhnul aniž by ho předtím uřknul nebo alespoň urazil, že Snape vůbec nebyl ve střehu. Lockhart představoval tak nepatrnou hrozbu, že Snape v první chvíli ani nedokázal přijmout fakt, že byl napaden. Následkem toho Lockhart stihnul rozepnout většinu jeho knoflíků dřív, než si Snape vůbec uvědomil, že leží na zádech ve vlastní posteli.

"Co si kurva do prdele myslíš, že děláš?" zaječel, aniž by se pokoušel předstírat důstojnost.

"Dělám co sis přál, drahoušku," švitořil nesmyslně Lockhart.

Dřív, než se Snape mohl dožadovat vysvětlení – což by stejně bezpochyby k ničemu nevedlo, jelikož Lockhartův mozek se ze všeho nejvíc podobal rozbředlému pudinku – Lockhart udělal něco nečekaného. Zase. Hodil na postel balíček, který zarachotil jako instalatérská brašna. Popadl Snapea za zápěstí a přivázal ho ke sloupkům postele. Zatímco Snape s otevřenou pusou zíral na své připoutané ruce, Lockhart s veselým hihňáním Snapeovi rozhodil nohy a uvázal je ke sloupkům na druhém konci lůžka.

"Co – ... Gah..." snažil se Snape protestovat. Opravdu, snažil se. Jenže pokaždé, když otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, Lockhart ho kousl.

Nejdřív do bradavek, a Snape svou zamýšlenou otázku nikdy nevyslovil. Pak přešel k usilovnému sání, které vyzkratovalo řadu Snapeových mozkových buněk. Zrovna když soustředil myšlenky natolik, aby dokázal vyslovit Lockhartovo jméno – křestní, jakékoliv formality nejsou na místě, když ten člověk okusuje jeho tělo – Lockhart ho kousnul zase.

Přímo do žaludu.

V této chvíli se mozek poroučel. Snape neměl tušení jak Lockhart odhalil jeho slabinu, když ani on sám netušil, že takovou slabinu má. Každopádně zatímco ho Lockhart kousal a líbal a líbal a kousal od chvějícího se krku až po široce roztažená stehna, Snape vydal několik zvuků, které nikdy od žádného člověka neslyšel.

Nebo od zvířete, když už jsme u toho.

Ani jeden z nich nepřipomínal žádné známé slovo. Ani v nejmenším.

"Oh, krásný, krásný, krásný," blábolil Lockhart, přisál se na Snapeův krk a nechal tam tak výraznou památku, že Snape bude muset nosit límec až k uším, aby to zakryl. A Snape se mohl jen svíjet a něco drmolit.

"Oh, sladký, tak sladký, oh, slaďoučký," žvanil dál Lockhart a kousal Snapea do chodníčku z modřin, táhnoucího se dolů po hrudi. Hrál si s bradavkami dokud nebyly napuchlé a citlivější než kdykoliv předtím. Snape se prohýbal a sténal jako na pokraji smrti.

"Oh, chutný, opravdu chutný, oh, rozhodně chutný!" hýkal Lockhart, zatímco oždiboval a okusoval Snapea od pánevní kosti ke koulím, mezi půlkami a po celé délce penisu. V té chvíli Snape, který byl na pokraji šílenství, zaječel: "Tak už mě kurva vykuř, ty budižkničemu!"

Lockhart se odtáhl. Snape zakňučel. Možná ho urazil. Ale pak se Lockhart sklonil, celého ho polknul a Snape vydechl úlevou... načež zavyl jak pes, chycený do želez. Mohlo ho napadnout, že tupec jako Lockhart se urazit nedá. Nemohl ale tušit, že Lockhart zvládá při kouření žvýkat.

Dobře, že provazy měly kouzelné uzly, které se dokázaly samy utahovat, protože jinak by ty dokonalé, zlaté lokny visely ve zkrvavených chumlech ze Snapeových pěstí.

Bylo to neskutečně příjemné a bolelo to jako prase. Snape nebyl nijak překvapený, že se v něm skrývá masochista. Koneckonců, Luciuse si vybral z vlastní vůle. Víceméně. Což dokládá, že odjakživa měl značné sklony k sebetrýzni. Ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že zrovna Lockhart bude mít tak talentované... zuby.

S chlemstavým zvukem, jako když některý z těch harantů cumlá lízátko, Lockhart oždiboval Snapeův penis po celé délce a pak ho nechal vyklouznout z úst. Snape se tak akorát stihnul po delší době zas pořádně nadechnout, když Lockhart zabublal, "Nádherné!" a zase ho kousnul do špičky penisu.

Silně.

A žvýkal.

"KURVA!" Snape zavřískl jak siréna a vytryskl jak gezír. Lockhart to nechal bez komentáře, měl dost práce s tím, aby se neutopil.

Snape se nakonec přestal klepat a zhroutil se na postel, měl pocit jako by stál uprostřed mudlovské dálnice a srazilo a přejelo ho několik náklaďáků za sebou. Zastřený zrak upíral do Lockhartovy zářivé tváře. Z nyní už ne-zcela-dokonalých, avšak stále otravně elegantních loken odkapávalo sperma, a Snape několikrát otevřel a zavřel ústa, aniž by vydal souvislejší zvuk.

"Takže, jsi připravený?" zeptal se Lockhart zvesela.

Snape na něj zamžoural.

"Na další kolo. Vážně, ty jsi tak zabedněný. Takže... k věci. Žádné okolky, kdepak."

Zatímco pokračoval v nejapném žvanění, dvakrát poklepal na provazy a převrátil Snapea na břicho – snadněji než by Snape očekával, vzhledem k tomu, že on sám mu rozhodně nepomáhal, a že Lockhart... byl prostě Lockhart. O tomhle přemýšlel, když se od kamenných stěn odrazilo první hlasité plácnutí, a za okamžik o sobě dala vědět ostrá bolest na pravé půlce.

"Do hajzlu!" zařval, tentokrát trochu slaběji, neboť hlas už měl trochu ochraptělý od skřeků, které vydával když se udělal tak divoce, že byl div, že se mu z nosu nespustila krev. Další švihnutí a bolest zasáhla levou půlku. Třetí rána šla přes celý zadek.

A tak dále.

Snape byl v šoku. Lockhart mu dával výprask. No, přesněji řečeno, sázel mu jednu ránu za druhou. Kdo mohl čekat takovou pikantní výstřednost? Na vteřinku Snapeovi opravdu přišlo líto studentů, kteří toho idiota musí snášet, ale pak si vzpomněl, že za _á_ tělesné tresty už v Bradavicích nejsou povolené – zklamaně si povzdechl při drahocenné vzpomínce na dětství – a za _bé_ že to jsou _studenti_, a zatraceně si zasluhují všechno, co jim kdo udělá.

Pak bičík nahradila široká pálka a veškeré pokusy o logické myšlení zmizely v nenávratnu. Snape zasténal slastí, když se mu po celém zadku rozlévalo teplo. A co víc, zase byl ztopořený – malý zázrak. I když ne tak docela, vezmeme-li v úvahu jeho dlouhý celibát a nově objevenou zálibu v Lockhartově pádné ruce.

A jeho zubech.

Které se teď zaměstnávaly okusováním Snapeovy rozpálené, zarudlé, zbité zadnice.

Snape už vyhazoval jako některá z těch Hagridových zdivočelých potvor, když Lockhart postoupil o level výš a z ničeho nic do něj vrazil dva prsty a zakroutil jimi. Přitom ovšem nezapomněl dál kousat, a Snape si nemohl pomoct, aby sebou při tak zajímavé mezihře neházel. Už byl skoro hotový, když se Lockhart zase bez varování úplně stáhnul. V té chvíli už padlo příliš mnoho mozkových buněk než aby dal dohromady nějaký přijatelný výraz, takže se Snape neochotně vzdal naděje na urážku a pouze naléhavě kňučel, dokud se Lockhart nevrátil.

Ptákem napřed.

"Ano!" zavřískl Snape. "Šukej mě! Víc! Pořádně! Ještě!" Bože, Lockhart měl tak malý penis. Nestačilo to ani náhodou. Snape si nemohl pomoct, aby se žalostně nezeptal: "Už jsi tam celý?"

Lockhart zaskučel a zrychlil, a Snape vyl jako Lupin v nejlepší formě. "VÍC!" dožadoval se.

Jediným Lockhartovým štěstím bylo, při stavu nejvyšší nouze, do nějž Snapea přivedl – nemluvě o tom, jak zlí a mstiví umí být neukojení Zmijozelci – že jednou z hraček, které si s sebou přinesl, bylo dildo. Pěkné, dobře deset palců dlouhé, opatřené pevným popruhem. Navíc, ohýbalo se přesně v tom správném úhlu, aby muže drážděním prostaty vyneslo až do nebe.

A přesně do toho se Lockhart pustil.

Přitom pokračoval v okusování Snapeova zadku, stehen, dokonce i pytlíku, přitisknutého k matraci.

To bylo přesně to, co Snape potřeboval. Někdy v době, kdy se blížil k druhému orgasmu, povolila jeho pouta a on klečel, zadek vystrčený do prostoru, pažemi objímal polštář, tiskl do něj obličej, chraplavým křikem Lockharta povzbuzoval, zatímco ten se ho gigantickým dildem snažil ušoustat k smrti a kousal ho, dokud neměl kůži od pasu do půlky stehen pokrytou modřinami.

Když Snape vyvrcholil podruhé, měl pocit, jako by mu vybuchla hlava. V zadku svíral dildo, prsty zatínal do polštáře, doširoka otevřenými ústy křičel o víc, prohýbal se vzhůru a hroutil se na postel, a na prostěradlo vytrysklo sperma – udělal se, aniž by se kdokoliv dotkl jeho penisu.

Bylo to báječné. Neuvěřitelné. Skvostné.

"Drahoušku!"

Och, bože, byl to Lockhart.

Snape to nakonec vzdal a omdlel.

"Drahoušku?"

Zlatoslav se zadíval na svoji Drahou Hračku, trochu se oklepal při pohledu na otisky zubů, stopy bití, a proužky zasychajícího semene po celém těle. Pravda, Snape měl osobitý styl, a vážně docela přitažlivý, ale v téhle chvíli vypadal bídně.

Zlatoslav cítil, jak jeho dokonalé rty nepatrně zkřivil zlomyslný úsměv. Hodnotil bezvědomé tělo, dlouhé, hubené, zarostlé, bledé, pokryté potem a semenem, rozcuchané vlasy na polštáři, všechny končetiny rozhozené, ostře červený zadek, otvor sevřený kolem Sekáče - jednoho ze Zlatoslavových nejoblíbenějších – a musel uznat, že Jeho Ctiteli to slušelo, když byl Usouložený do bezvědomí.

Tohle si budou muset zopakovat. Brzy.

"Tohle si budem muset zopakovat, brzy," sdělil Snapeovi, bez ohledu na to, že Snape ho nemůže slyšet, protože všechno, co Lockhartovi proběhlo hlavou, muselo pokračovat dál, až ven z jeho úst. Zřídkakdy ho něco napadlo a jako většina takových lidí pak míval potřebu své myšlenky sdělovat. Hodilo se jakékoliv publikum. Dokonce i polomrtvé.

Natáhl se, pevně Sekáče uchopil a pokusil se ho vytáhnout. Snapeův zadek nebyl ochotný vzdát se bez boje, a Lockhart dildem kroutil a tahal za něj až ho konečně vyškubnul. Během zápasu Snape, i když byl v bezvědomí, vzdychal a tiše kňučel. Zlatoslav se laskavě usmál.

Tak jeho z Hračičky je takový Prostopášník. To mu bude muset říct, hned jak ho zas uvidí, hned jak se Snape vzbudí. Možná zítra ráno po snídani.

Sbalil si své pomůcky, blahosklonně poplácal Snapea po zadku, oblékl se, očistil si své kudrlinky a než opustil sklepení, ujistil se, že každý vlásek je na správném místě. Cestou zpátky do svého pokoje jednou nebo dvakrát zapózoval a rozdal pár autogramů, i když jednoho z těch chlapců musel chvilku pronásledovat, než ho mohl obdarovat podpisem – ti Nebelvíři jsou tak ostýchaví!

Svlékl si svůj oslňující hábit a malátně se natáhl na postel. Zase se usmál, jeho zuby se ve světle svíček zaleskly. Jednou rukou se chopil svého dosud stojícího penisu. Co zbývalo, když Snape tak nešťastně omdlel dříve, než stačil přiložit ruku k dílu. Zlatoslav se zasněně zahleděl do dálky a oddal se své nejmilejší představě. Starý scénář s novým hercem ve vedlejší roli.

On sám stojí na jevišti, obklopený oddanými patolízaly... eh, fanoušky... kudrlinky vlasů dokonale rámují jeho chlapeckou tvář, modré oči září, jeho pleť je čistá a hedvábná, jeho tělo svůdně poodhalené... a Severus Snape, Jeho Ctitel, klečí u jeho nohou, mezi elegantně roztaženými stehny, ovine své vlasy kolem Zlatoslavova penisu, a zatáhne. Zvedne zbožňující tvář, odrecituje několik oslavných veršů o Zlatoslavově kráse, a zatáhne znova.

Za bouřlivého potlesku se Zlatoslav udělá.

Zlatoslav se se spokojeným povzdechem otřel ručníkem a odhodil ho na zem. Domácí skřítci ho najdou a vyperou. Zavřel oči, zavrtal se do polštáře a rozhodl se, že na zbytek školního roku se opravdu těší.

oOoOoOo

Snídaně byla peklo.

Za prvé, Snape nemohl sedět. Dokonce ani se všemi lektvary, které si vzal, a ať visí jestli půjde k Pomfreyové s bolavým zadkem. Bylo to jako sedět na připínáčkách. Za druhé, jakmile ten mizerný Lockhart vešel do sálu, Snapeův penis, ten pitomý, otravný, tupý kus masa, vyskočil na pozdrav. A za třetí, což bylo nejhorší, ten nadržený náfuka nejen, že si sedl hned vedle něj, ale ještě začal žvatlat jak úžasný jsou pár a jak se nemůže dočkat, až se zase sejdou a celé si to zopakují.

Kratiknot, Hoochová a McGonagallová Snapeovi věnovali naprosto identické šokované pohledy, a on zděšeně sledoval, jak z ruky do ruky putují peníze. Hoochová se zatvářila dost samolibě.

Bude je muset zabít všechny.

A nebo jen sebe.

Nebo možná jen Brumbála.

Ještě nebyl pevně rozhodnutý, když vztekle vyrazil od stolu.

Skrýval se ve své laboratoři, dokud nebylo bezpečné odplížit se do Brumbálovy pracovny. Ne, že by si přiznal, že se schovával nebo že se plížil, ačkoliv ve skutečnosti udělal oboje.

Když dorazil ke vchodu, zavrčel "Želé žížalky!" a chrlič mu ustoupil. Snape kráčel tak razantně, jak jen to s nohama daleko od sebe šlo.

Když se k němu Brumbál připojil, s úlevou vzdal náročnou a zbytečnou snahu a pokusil se usadit se na místě, které mu ředitel vykázal. Tiše kňučel a snažil se balancovat na bříškách prstů tak, aby vypadal, že sedí, a přitom se zadkem nedotýkal čalounění křesla. Brumbál si tázavě odkašlal. Snape zvednul hlavu.

Brumbál pomrkával očima.

Tak to by stačilo. Bude muset zabít Brumbála. Otevřel ústa, aby tu myšlenku vyjádřil nahlas, když si uvědomil, že Brumbála zabít nemůže. Za prvé, Brumbál by se nenechal. Za druhé, ze všech, které měl na výběr, Brumbál byl ten nejméně postradatelný.

"Prosím," žadonil bezostyšně. "Zabijte mě."

V prvotním návalu překvapení Brumbál dokonce zapomněl zamrkat. "Ehm," řekl pak pomalu, "karamelku?"

"Nebo prostě já zabiju Lockharta. Nikdo si toho nevšimne. Slibuju. Čestně. Komu by chyběl? Mně ne! Vám ne! Nikomu! AU!" vyjekl, když se v zápalu řeči zapomněl a plnou váhou dosedl na ztýraný zadek. Vyskočil zpátky na nohy a vrhal na Brumbála střídavě zlověstné a prosebné pohledy.

Dřív, než Brumbál stačil říct ano nebo ne, případně se ho zeptat kdy a jak se mu podařilo zešílet, do místnosti vplul Skoro bezhlavý Nick. Snape zavrčel. Zkurvení Nebelvíři. I po smrti se musí objevovat v tu nejnevhodnější chvíli

"Rychle! Honem pojďte!" vyřvával Nick. "Někdo zmrazil paní Norrisovou, a Filch se chystá na krvavou pomstu." Brumbál zvednul ruku, zamrkal, ale Nick teprve teď vyhodil eso. "Jo, a mimochodem, Tajemná komnata byla otevřena."

Pak zmizel, zatímco Brumbál, tentokrát již bez mrkání, zíral na Snapea, který naprosto stejně nevěřícně civěl na něj.

Pak Snape zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl a zase je otevřel. "To počká," připustil.

Brumbál přikývnul a vyrazil z pokoje, Snape v patách za ním. Tohle bude dlouhý rok. Snape se na něj netěšil. Ani trochu.

**KONEC**


End file.
